If You Can't Take the Heat
by brubbs
Summary: "Porque, Lucy Heartphilia, eu quero você. Eu quero tudo de você. E até o final da noite... Estou pensando em conhecer cada parte de você." / Tradução.
1. Parte I

_**Fairy Tail pertence ao Hiro Mashima. A tradução foi autorizada pela jane3876 , autora da mesma. **_

_**Thank you Jane for allowing me to translate this wonderful fic!**_

_**É a minha primeira tradução. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.**_

_**A original é uma longa oneshot, decidi separa-la em três capítulos para não ser tão cansativo.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Sinopse: "Porque, Lucy Heartphilia, eu quero você. Eu quero tudo de você. E até o final da noite... Estou pensando em conhecer cada parte de você."

**.**

* * *

**Parte I **

_Isso não era para estar desta maneira_, Lucy pensou vagamente, olhando para o menino que apareceu sobre ela, um sorriso selvagem no rosto bonito e seus olhos escuros cintilantes em diversão. _Como eu perdi o controle desta situação tão rapidamente de novo?_

_Ah sim_, ela se lembrou atordoada. _Eu mordi muito mais do que eu podia mastigar._

* * *

Duas semanas antes

"Ei, Lucy. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Disse Mira.

Lucy olhou para a sua amiga atrás do bar com um sorriso curioso, inclinando a sua cabeça, seu cabelo loiro caindo para frente e roçando suas bochechas rosadas.

"Sim, é claro que você pode, Mira-chan."

A mulher de cabelos brancos atrás do balcão parou e olhou-a com reflexão profunda enquanto contemplava como formular sua pergunta. Seus olhos azuis conectados com os penetrantes marrons de Lucy. Distraidamente, limpava as mãos já impecáveis na barra superior do avental.

"Você já pensou que Natsu é... atraente?"

Lucy engasgou com o gole de água, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar quando ela lutou para que o ar entrasse. Ao lado dela, Gray olhou em alarme e bateu duramente em suas costas para tentar ajudá-la. Tossindo fracamente, ela lhe deu um sorriso de agradecimento, e ele lhe voltou outro sorriso um pouco hesitante, antes de voltar para sua conversa com Erza.

Voltando-se para Mira, as sobrancelhas de Lucy se juntaram quando ela franziu a testa para a amiga. "O que você acabou de me perguntar?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

Mira sorriu um pouco, olhando por cima do ombro de Lucy para ter certeza de que Natsu ainda estava ocupado com a sua acalorada "discussão" com Gajeel. Ela virou-se para Lucy e inclinou-se um pouco para frente, gesticulando para que Lucy fizesse o mesmo.

Quando Lucy estava perto o suficiente, Mira perguntou de novo, sua voz em murmúrio alto, como a atmosfera típica da guilda. "Alguma vez você já achou Natsu atraente?"

Lucy olhou para a amiga como se nela tivesse crescido outra cabeça. Um rubor subiu até o pescoço e coloriu suas bochechas com um vermelho vibrante, e olhou para longe do olhar conhecedor da outra mulher. Decidiu ser honesta, mesmo que fosse constrangedor. Lucy confessou: "Quer dizer... com certeza. Como pode uma mulher olhar para ele e não achar que ele é atraente? Mas isso não significa que eu estou atraída por ele."

Mira riu e se inclinou para trás, abaixando-se para pegar uma caneca de cerveja e começou a limpar a poeira que estava recolhida no interior da mesma. Furtivamente, Lucy lançou um olhar misterioso, e Mira teve de reprimir um sorriso e fingir inocência. "Bem, mesmo que ele seja como um irmão para mim, eu sempre soube que ele era atraente. E eu não posso ajudar, mas pergunto..."

Inconscientemente, Lucy inclinou-se para a amiga, seus olhos castanhos arregalados e curiosos. "Gostaria de saber o que?"

Finalmente permitindo que o sorriso cruzasse seus traços, ela baixou a voz um pouco. "Eu sempre me perguntei o que ele faria se alguém tentasse seduzi-lo."

Lucy recuou como se tivesse sido atingida por algo, "O quê?" Seu grito chamou a atenção.

"Ei, Lucy," **ele** chamou, inclinando-se para trás da mesa para olhar em seus olhos. "Você está bem?"

Mostrando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, ela apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta antes de voltar para Mira, que estava tentando, sem sucesso, abafar a risada. Natsu franziu a testa em confusão quando viu as duas meninas conversarem. Ele viu Lucy sussurrando urgentemente algo, e Mira ainda rindo, o rosto dela em um vermelho brilhante. Balançando a cabeça, ele decidiu ignorá-las em favor de desafiar Gajeel para outra luta, embora o outro Dragon Slayer apenas olhasse para ele com tédio.

"Por que você quer saber algo assim?" Lucy sibilou para Mira. Rindo, sua amiga balançou a cabeça.

"Foi apenas uma daquelas coisas que surgiram em minha mente durante um dia lento. Será que não lhe interessa ver ele seduzido? Ele é tão distraído quando se trata do sexo oposto. Eu acho que valeria a pena vê-lo chegar assim constrangido e perturbado." Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu para Lucy. "Eu não quis dizer nada com isso."

Recuando, Lucy franziu a testa para o copo. Mira viu como sua jovem amiga persistente buscava olhar para seu parceiro distraído durante o resto do dia e riu para si mesma.

_Talvez agora, os dois vão perceber o que todos os outros da Fairy Tail já perceberam._

"Ei, Lucy! Vamos em uma missão!" Natsu chamou quando ele dirigiu-se até o bar, descansando um cotovelo em sua superfície e inclinando-se quase demasiado perto do que era socialmente aceitável para a sua parceira. Lucy não pareceu notar como ela franziu a testa para ele.

"Você não pode simplesmente vir até a mim e me dizer que estamos indo em uma missão! E se eu já tivesse planos? Acredite ou não, a minha vida não gira em torno de você e das missões!"

Natsu franziu o cenho e inclinou-se para ela, o rosto dela a apenas alguns centímetros do seu próprio. Nenhum dos dois parecia notar como eles casualmente batiam partes do corpo e se inclinavam um para o outro.

"Não me diga que você tem um encontro! Por que você mesmo se permite preocupar com esses caras? Eles são todos os esquisitos mesmo!"

Lucy zombou e desviou o olhar. "Você me diz que eu sou uma pessoa estranha o tempo todo, idiota."

"Mas isso é diferente. Você é...", ele fez uma pausa enquanto ele tentava encontrar uma forma adequada de dizer o que ele queria. "Você é um tipo bonito de estranha", ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito, apontando para ela de acordo com suas palavras.

Mira revirou os olhos quando Lucy corou e desviou o olhar de seu parceiro, mesmo que ela tenha se inclinado para trás contra ele, de modo que seus ombros descansassem uns contra os outros, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso pequeno.

_Eles são perfeitos um para o outro._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

À medida que os dias passavam, Lucy não conseguia tirar as palavras de Mira de sua mente.

_Eu acho que valeria a pena vê-lo ficar tão perturbado e constrangido._

Aquelas palavras pareciam estar conduzindo Lucy à beira da insanidade. Enquanto ela o observava lutar contra seus inimigos, lutar contra seus amigos, cheios de arrogância e paixão, ela começou a se perguntar: Qual seria a sensação de vê-lo perturbado e constrangido? Ela nunca tinha visto ele envergonhado, e, nunca o vira realmente pego de surpresa – fora quando lutou contra um oponente inesperadamente difícil.

Qual seria a sensação de vê-lo corar e gaguejar, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer? Qual seria a sensação de vê-lo jogar a precaução ao vento e ser superado por seus instintos?

Um rubor revestiu suas bochechas enquanto ela imaginava o rosto dele cheio de paixão. As pálpebras pesadas e seus olhos nublados de desejo. Seus lábios repuxados para cima em um sorriso confiante, mas quente. Suas mãos quentes, agarrando seus ombros e-

Acordou chocada.

Piscando, ela percebeu que ela tinha sonhado e que Natsu estava olhando para ela com uma carranca interessada.

"Lucy! O que há de errado? Você está bem?" ele perguntou apressadamente. Sorrindo palidamente, ela estendeu a uma das mãos para apertar no ombro dele e assentiu.

"Sim, muito. Acabei presa em pensamentos por um minuto."

Dando-lhe um olhar de dúvida, ele deu um passo para trás. "Ok, apenas para ter certeza. Você estava com a cara toda vermelha. Pensei que fosse ficar doente."

Rindo fracamente, ela voltou seu olhar para longe do seu e focou na comida na frente dela. Eles pararam em um hotel naquela noite depois de terem terminado a sua missão de dois dias, antes de sair cedo na manhã seguinte de volta à Magnolia.

Ela abafou um gemido quando ela percebeu o rumo que seus pensamentos tinha tomado antes de Natsu chamar a sua atenção.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu pensei isso sobre ele! Ele é meu parceiro! Como eu poderia ter imaginado ele... e eu..._

Sacudindo a cabeça em negação, ela desistiu de fingir que estava comendo sua comida e empurrou o prato para longe. Olhando para Natsu com um sorriso brilhante, ela chegou a seus pés.

"Eu acho que vou dormir cedo."

Happy, que estava mastigando alegremente um peixe, olhou para ela com uma careta. "Por quê? Natsu fez todo o trabalho. Você não fez nada."

Não se preocupando em dignificar isso com uma resposta, ela simplesmente acenou e murmurou um "boa noite" e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Happy e Natsu trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Ela nem sequer gritou comigo", disse Happy com olhos preocupados.

"É. Geralmente um comentário como esse teria feito com que fogo saíssem de seus olhos. Mas, desta vez, nada. Acho que ela pode mesmo estar ficando doente."

Happy concordou com a cabeça e, em seguida, voltou para o seu peixe, tomando a decisão de empurrar o assunto de sua mente. Mas Natsu não teve tanta sorte, e olhou para onde Lucy tinha desaparecido com o cenho franzido.

"Eu espero que Lucy esteja bem", ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas depois ele pegou Happy tentando roubar um de seus peixes de seu prato e esqueceu seus pensamentos envolvidos, para lutar contra o gato voador por sua comida.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suspirando, Lucy estendeu as mãos para o céu com um pequeno sorriso. O dia parecia que iria ser agradavelmente quente e sem quaisquer nuvens para obscurecer o brilho azul do céu. Inclinando-se, ela puxou os cadarços de seus tênis para se certificar que estavam bem apertados antes de sair pela rua de paralelepípedos em um movimento claro.

Os meses em Fairy Tail tinha passado e ela e Natsu, lutaram contra inimigos mais difíceis e adquiriram missões mais difíceis, e Lucy finalmente decidiu que ficar cada vez mais forte com a sua magia não era a única maneira de ter certeza que ela se garantiria em trabalhos futuros. Eles começaram a sair juntos, mas com suas habilidades Dragon Slayer, ele rapidamente a ultrapassou. Mas, ocasionalmente, ele iria se juntar a ela no período da manhã porque ela sentia a necessidade de trabalhar fora depois do jantar da noite anterior.

Ao passar o rio, ela acenou para os pescadores que a chamaram, mantendo seu mesmo ritmo confiante. Seu cabelo loiro balançava dentro dos limites da faixa de borracha que ela usou para amarrá-los, com cada um de seus passos.

Enquanto o conforto de correr e trabalhar e o excesso de energia estavam resolvidos, sua mente começou a imaginar de volta o quão estranhamente ela tinha vindo a sentir-se na presença de Natsu. Não era a mesma coisa que tinha sido a última vez que Mira tentou persuadi-los. Então, ela tinha pensado que ele poderia ter sentimentos por ela quando claramente ela _não_ tinha sentimentos por ele em troca. Ela tinha ficado estado em pânico ao pensar sobre suas ações.

Agora, porém, ela não tinha pensado sobre o que _ela_ iria fazer, nem mesmo o que _ele_ faria. Muitas vezes, quando ela estava sozinha na guilda ou em seu apartamento durante a noite, ela iria encontrar sua mente vagando de volta para a imagem que ela tinha evocado durante a sua última missão.

À medida que os dias se passaram, seus pensamentos sobre o Dragon Slayer se recusaram a diminuir, Lucy começou a perceber que, sim, ela estava atraída por Natsu. Mas, para ser honesta, isso não a surpreendeu tanto quanto ela pensou que seria uma semana atrás. Afinal, ele era um saudável adolescente atraente com um profundo senso de lealdade e de não fugir às suas obrigações quando se tratava de sua família. Para não falar do sorriso de parada cardíaca que ele muitas vezes mostrava quando ele estava feliz, e era mais frequentemente do que o normal. Que menina não seria atraída por ele em pelo menos num nível básico?

Então, quando ela pensava sobre isso, realmente não era uma surpresa constatar que ela estava atraída por ele. Mas o que a incomodava, era que ela ainda não poderia vir a aceitar que estava começando a _gostar_ dele como mais do que um amigo, mesmo sendo atração. Ela se encontrava imaginando o que ele pensaria de uma roupa sua antes que ela coloca-se. Ela encontrou-se tentando chamar a atenção dele para ela com mais frequência, então ela usou e tentou perceber como muitas vezes ele notou-a, mas, infelizmente, não foi tão frequentemente quanto gostaria.

Seu batimento cardíaco estava começando a acelerar quando chegaram à estrada que levava à Fairy Tail e sua respiração tornou-se muito mais difícil e os músculos de suas pernas começaram a queimar.

Finalmente, ficando farta com seus pensamentos perturbadores, Lucy decidiu fazer algo sobre seus sentimentos descobertos por seu parceiro. Afinal, ela era uma garota atraente que sabia que era atraente. E mesmo que Natsu fosse o homem mais alheio que já andou na Earthland* quando se tratava do sexo oposto, ela realmente achava que se ela se emprenhasse nele o suficiente, ela poderia ter a reação que ela queria dele.

Ou, pelo menos, ela _esperava_ que sim.

Retardando sua parada em frente as portas da Fairy Tail, ela passou a mão pela testa, onde um bom brilho de suor havia estado e decidiu entra para obter um copo de água antes de ir para casa para tomar banho e se preparar para o dia.

Empurrando as portas para abri-las, os olhos automaticamente passaram entre os rostos presentes até o rosto de seu parceiro, e seus olhos brilharam quando ela o viu no bar, conversando casualmente com Mira e parecendo como se estivesse à espera de alguma coisa, seus olhares eram frequentes para a porta e estava esperando qualquer coisa passar.

Ele a viu fazendo seu caminho, seu rosto dividido em seu sorriso típico despreocupado e ele se endireitaram, os olhos dele visualizando sua aparência com, infelizmente, só curiosidade amigável.

_Primeira fase da Operação Seduza Natsu,_ Lucy de repente decidiu, _é fazê-lo perceber que eu sou uma mulher e não apenas sua parceira._

"Você trabalhou esta manhã?" ele perguntou, sorrindo ainda, enquanto ela se juntou a ele no bar. Ela sorriu para ele e ficou de pé ao lado dele, pedindo para Mira um copo de água antes de lhe responder.

"Sim, e você, vagabundo preguiçoso?" Rindo, ela cutucou seu abdome, tentando não perceber como sua pele estava quente contra a dela e quão firme seu abdome realmente era. "Eu acho que você está ficando com um pouco de gordura aqui, Natsu".

Fazendo beicinho, ele olhou para o seu abdome, onde ela tinha cutucado e experimentalmente agarrou a carne. Sentindo nada, só músculo e pele, ele virou-se até ela. "Ei, eu não estou ficando gordo!" Para provar seu ponto, ele tirou a capa que tinha em seu colete e flexionou os bíceps com orgulho. "Não há nada além de músculos neste corpo!"

Lucy mordeu o lábio e não conseguia parar o flush pequeno que pintou suas bochechas em um rosa claro. Desviando o olhar, ela bebeu a água oferecida em alguns goles grandes para molhar a boca subitamente seca.

_Droga, você e seu corpo sexy_, ela queria dizer, mas em vez disso apenas murmurou: "Nossa, Natsu. Acho que você está saindo demais com o Gray. Agora quem é o pervertido? Você vai começar a tirar as roupas em intervalos aleatórios também?"

Rindo, ele encolheu os ombros em seu colete novamente e encostou-se na madeira brilhante do bar, os olhos brilhantes em diversão e sorriu de volta. "Não, apenas para garantir que nós estamos na mesma página de 'eu _não_ sou gordo'".

Encolhendo os ombros com indiferença simulada, ela colocou seu copo agora vazio no bar com um sorriso a Mira, que estava assistindo a conversa o tempo inteiro com um pequeno sorriso. "Se você diz, pervertido." E quando ele franziu a testa fingindo fazer beicinho, ela sentiu uma onda de vitória.

Tempo para sua primeira jogada.

Inclinando-se para frente, ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e fez com que a sua atenção estivesse inteiramente em si antes de deixar um sorriso secreto nos lábios e baixou os cílios para mascarar sua alegria. Lambendo os lábios, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Não se preocupe, Natsu. Uma boa visão é sempre... _apreciada_."

Ela virou-se para deixar a guilda, deixando para trás um Natsu estupefato e Mira rindo. Parando brevemente fora das portas para esticar seus músculos já tensos, Lucy começou a correr em direção à seu apartamento, pronta para tomar um bom banho longo e vestir algo além de shorts e um sutiã esportivo.

Enquanto ela fazia seu caminho pela estrada, um pequeno sorriso inclinou-se em seus lábios macios e seus olhos castanhos brilharam maliciosamente.

_A primeira fase começou_, pensou ela, rindo.

* * *

**Earthland**: O mundo de Fairy Tail, no caso, o mundo real.

.

_**Esclarecendo: Entre aspas são as falas, e em itálico os pensamentos.**_

_**Vocês vão encontrar palavras em itálico no meio das falas... é porque o personagem deu ênfase a tal palavra.**_

_**.**_

_**Gostaram?**_

_**Como será que Lucy se sairá nessa Operação Seduza Natsu? Hahaha. **_

_**Estou feliz por compartilhar essa fic maravilhosa com vocês, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que é uma das melhores NaLu que li, é bem divertida e envolvente.**_

_**Por favor, se encontrarem algum erro, ou alguma parte incoerente, me avisem. Sou nova nesse mundo das traduções. *apanha***_

_**Posso ter mudado algumas palavras aqui e ali para dar sentido em português, mas nada que mude ou influencie o enredo da história.**_

_**Nos vemos daqui uns dias com a segunda parte ;D**_


	2. Parte II

**_Primeiramente quero agradecer os reviews.. prometo que respondo depois._**

**_Fico feliz que estejam gostando!_**

* * *

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

_Ok, Lucy. Hora de colocar nosso plano em ação_, a menina pensou antes de respirar profundamente e finalmente sair do banheiro em segurança até a sua sala de estar, onde o objeto de sua não integridade estava sentado esperando por sua aparição.

Quando Natsu a olhou, ela teve que esconder um pequeno sorriso quando ele franziu a testa. Ela estava com uma enorme camiseta que tinha encontrado na parte de trás do seu armário – uma que ela geralmente usava para dormir – que caia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e calçava um par de chinelos. Debaixo da camiseta, ela usava um de seus trajes de banho favoritos, mas ele não sabia disso.

Eles tinham decidido naquela noite, já que Natsu havia aparecido sem aviso prévio em seu apartamento – como de costume – dar um mergulho na piscina da guilda à meia-noite. Foi a solução perfeita para o calor da noite – que insistia em permanecer mesmo com a passagem do sol – e também pelo o fato de que seu ar condicionado estar quebrado.

Natsu apenas usava um calção de banho, renunciando seu cachecol sempre presente no calor. Seu peito musculoso brilhava na penumbra, com um brilho tênue de suor que a fez, ligeiramente, ter água na boca. Quando ele se levantou, seu abdome se flexionou debaixo de sua pele bronzeada e Lucy teve que desviar o olhar antes que ele a pegasse olhando.

Só porque ela queria suavemente seduzi-lo, não significa que ela queria ser _seduzida por ele_.

Agitando seus pensamentos de sua mente, ela se voltou para o seu parceiro com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto estendeu a mão para pegar a toalha e levantou uma sobrancelha para a carranca dele.

"O que?"

Sua carranca se tornou um pouco mais acentuada. "Isso é o que você está vestindo?"

Fingindo estar confusa, ela olhou para sua roupa, e em seguida, de volta para ele. "É. E então?"

Em vez de responder sua pergunta, seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e se estreitaram. "De quem é essa camisa?"

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ela franziu a testa. "Isso _realmente_ importa?"

Fazendo beicinho, Natsu olhou para longe de seus olhos inteligentes e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Não se preocupe. Vamos."

A caminhada para a guilda foi um silêncio, embora não um incômodo. Natsu andou um pouco à frente de Lucy, os braços ainda cruzados e uma carranca ainda prevalecia em seu rosto bonito. Lucy olhou para a nuca de seu parceiro franzindo o cenho. Qual era o seu problema? Desde quando é que ele se importava com o que ela usava ou a quem pertencia tal coisa?

Na verdade, ele estava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias. Desde de que Lucy tinha começado a sua "operação", não era uma ocorrência incomum vê-los juntos antes disso começar, mas agora, parecia que eles nunca ficavam separados. Sempre que Lucy ia para casa, ou Natsu simplesmente permanecia na casa dela, ou ele iria aparecer em intervalos aleatórios durante a noite. Nos últimos três dias, ele ficou mais em seu apartamento do que em sua casa com Happy. Ela também notou que sempre que começava a conversar com um homem, ele iria aparecer e ficar em silêncio atrás dela, com uma aura tensa em torno dele.

Se Lucy não soubesse de nada, ela quase diria que ele estava ficando... _possessivo_ sobre ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça com uma risada. Não, não podia ser isso. Ela provavelmente estava pensando muito nisso, quando Natsu havia começado a agir estranho ao seu redor. Seria provavelmente porque ele queria algo dela. Independentemente disso, qualquer que seja o motivo, viria à tona em breve, por isso não havia razão para se preocupar com isso.

"Nós estamos aqui!" Natsu disse de repente. Suspirando, Lucy sentiasse tão bem que não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver a piscina, e o calor do ar já está fazendo suas roupas ficarem pegajosas contra seu corpo. Com um grito de triunfo, seu parceiro correu fora, pulando para o ar e pousou na água fria com um toque retumbante. Rindo, Lucy levantou as mãos para se defender de gotas de água e se dirigiu para uma das cadeiras alinhadas ao longo das bordas da piscina.

Olhando ao seu redor, ela percebeu que tudo estava escuro e silencioso – uma estranha mudança do que era durante o dia, quando os membros da guilda ocupavam a área. Até mesmo Mira já tinha ido para casa naquele horário, então Lucy e Natsu estavam verdadeiramente e completamente sozinhos.

Sorrindo, Lucy esperou até Natsu aparecer e se virou para ele com um grande sorriso antes de chegar até a bainha de sua camiseta e começou a puxá-la sobre a cabeça. Contra a sua vontade, seu rosto começou a esquentar quando sentiu o ar quente tocar seu abdome nu e as pernas quando uma brisa vasculhou a área. Seu traje de banho era um biquíni de duas peças que não era tão revelador quanto vários dos que tinha visto nas outras mulheres da guilda em torno da piscina. Ao contrário, era um biquíni muito simples e discreto de cor roxa que elogiava suas curvas, mas não era muito revelador.

Os lábios de Natsu se separaram contra a sua vontade para permitir uma respiração superficial do ar quando a viu. Quando ela puxou o tecido da camiseta para fora do seu corpo, seu tenso abdome se flexionou e se esticou quando ela ergueu os braços e o tecido de sua larga camiseta escorregou um pouco para revelar um pedaço de pele que estava mais pálida que o resto. Perturbado, ele rapidamente se virou e mergulhou sob a água para tentar acalmar seu coração e mudar o foco.

Quando sua cabeça se virou para outro lado, estava decepcionada ao perceber que Natsu tinha se afastado dela, claramente impressionado com o seu pequeno show. Suspirando, ela colocou sua camiseta em uma das cadeiras e tirou os chinelos, caminhando até a borda da piscina.

Ele ressurgiu a poucos metros da borda da piscina e viu-a sentada no concreto e balançando os pés dentro da piscina. Sorrindo, ele nadou em direção a ela. "O quê? Você não vai entrar?"

Ela sorriu para ele e jogou um pouco de água nele com o pé delicado. "Ainda não. Eu vou desfrutar o ar quente um pouco mais."

Ele parou na frente dela, a apenas alguns centímetros de seus joelhos e parecia que ele não percebeu que Lucy mudou um pouco sua expressão, enquanto ele parava entre as coxas dela. "Você tem medo de ficar com o seu cabelo molhado?", perguntou ironicamente. Ela bufou para ele e estreitou os olhos.

"Até parece. Eu não tenho medo de nada."

Ele zombou dela e se afastou um pouco. Sorrindo, ele acenou para ela. "Então prove, _princesa_".

Um pouco irritada, ela decidiu, de fato, provar que ele estava errado. Ela se pôs de pé e tomou alguns passos para trás para dar algum espaço. "Tudo bem. Então eu vou."

Com isso, ela deu alguns passos antes de lançar-se no ar e em linha reta para ele. Ele gritou e se abaixou para longe, apenas sentindo a bola de canhão na piscina, mas não tirou um de seus braços do caminho e foi arrastado para baixo com ela.

Voltando para a superfície, Lucy tomou uma golfada de ar, quando tirou a cabeça da água. A água escorria por seu cabelo encharcado e por seu rosto, obscurecendo sua visão momentaneamente. Ela limpou-os e olhou ao redor da piscina para seu amigo de cabelo rosa. A pedra de luz dentro da água mostrava claramente suas profundezas. Pequenos pedaços de madeira de uma das lutas ao lado da piscina mais cedo naquele dia, ainda flutuavam na água, mas Lucy ainda não conseguia ver seu amigo. Franzindo a testa, virou-se em um círculo, mas não viu nem sombra dele.

Ela ofegou em um grito quando sentiu uma mão fazendo o caminho até a sua perna esquerda e quase não teve tempo suficiente para reunir ar em seus pulmões antes que ela fosse arrastada para baixo.

Abrindo os olhos debaixo da água, ela fez uma careta para um Natsu sorridente que acenou para ela a poucos metros de distância. Com seus cabelos loiros flutuando em torno do rosto e as bochechas com o ar soprado comicamente, Lucy olhou descontente para todas as caretas do mago. Rindo internamente, Natsu nadou em círculos preguiçosos ao seu redor, a poucos centímetros do corpo dela e, ocasionalmente, roçando-a, mas nadava para longe antes que ela pudesse realmente registrar o toque.

Os pulmões de Lucy começaram a doer pela a necessidade de ar e ela fez seu pontapé para a superfície. Ofegante, ela viu Natsu aparecer ao lado dela, seu sorriso ainda no lugar.

"O que foi isso, Natsu?" Ela fez beicinho, enxugando o cabelo, com o rosto carrancudo para ele. Ele riu e deu de ombros.

Suspirando, ela não disse nada e apenas mergulhou sob a água mais uma vez, desfrutando da água fria. Lucy sempre gostou de água. Isso a fazia se sentir leve como se nada pudesse realmente prejudicá-la. Flutuando de costas, ela suspirou e olhou para as estrelas. Distante, ela ouviu um farfalhar de água e ouviu a respiração Natsu ao lado dela. Virando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele, finalmente relaxou e a sua "missão" era a coisa mais distante de sua mente agora. Hoje à noite, ela não iria tentar fazer a amigo corar e ficar nervoso. Em vez disso, esta noite, ela simplesmente desfrutaria de sua companhia e se divertiria.

Mas o seu relaxamento foi interrompida quando, ela estava prestes a mergulhar de volta na água, e sentiu os músculos de sua panturrilha esquerda contrair dolorosamente e gritou em agonia. Em sua dor, Lucy se esqueceu de manter-se à tona e sua cabeça afundou abaixo da superfície rapidamente, afogando seu grito de alarme.

Seus olhos se abriram quando sentiu um enlace de braços fortes em torno de sua cintura puxando-a para a superfície mais uma vez. Olhando para Natsu, ela piscou a água de seus olhos. Ele apertou-a contra seu corpo para que ele pudesse mantê-los à superfície e nadou até a parte rasa da piscina. Quando seus pés tocaram o fundo de concreto, ele varreu um braço sob seus joelhos e outro em torno de sua cintura, segurando-a contra seu peito.

O coração de Lucy bateu alto e rapidamente foi capitado pelos seus ouvidos, e sua respiração não conseguia se resolver enquanto ele a levava para fora da piscina e colocou-a em uma cadeira espreguiçadeira.

Agachado em frente a ela, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação, Natsu perguntou a ela, com um pequeno resquício de medo em sua voz, "O que há de errado? Será que você pisou em algo?"

Sugando o ar por entre os dentes quando outra contração de dor irradiava até sua perna, ela só podia sacudir a cabeça e os punhos das suas mãos. "Câimbra," ela ofegou quando a dor diminuiu o suficiente para ela falar. "Câimbra na minha panturrilha esquerda", ela disse entre os dentes bem cerrados.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele se sentou na parte inferior na frente dela e agarrou a perna indicada, puxando-a para frente para descansar o pé em seu colo. Um rubor subiu em suas bochechas e Lucy tentou sacudir a perna para fora do seu alcance morno e foi recompensada com o músculo de sua perna contraindo de câimbra ainda mais e fazendo-a inclinar-se para trás e com dor.

Ele deu-lhe uma careta de desaprovação e segurou firme o seu tornozelo. "Fique quieta, idiota, ou você vai piorar a situação." Balançando a cabeça, ele passou a palma da mão para cima de sua perna causando erupções ao longo de seu corpo e um arrepio involuntário em sua espinha. Com os dedos aquecidos, ele começou a suavemente massagear os músculos contraídos, ocasionalmente rolando o tornozelo para alongar os ligamentos, e apenas um pensamento atordoado rompeu o nevoeiro de luxúria induzido de Lucy. _Cara, eu estou feliz por ter depilado as pernas esta manhã._

Contra a sua vontade, enquanto ele trabalhava no músculo, seus ombros começaram a relaxar e ela arrumou-se de volta na cadeira, um suspiro escapando de seus lábios e seus olhos deslizando para fechar-se. _Eu poderia seriamente me acostumar a ter essas mãos fortes e talentosas o tempo todo,_ ela pensou com um pequeno sorriso.

E cara, suas mãos são tão _quentes._

Só quando ele acariciou seu joelho, ela percebeu que tinha cochilado com sua massagem improvisada. Sentando-se, ela estava mais alegre do que nunca quando outro rubor maldito revestiu suas bochechas. Então ela se conteve, ela estava com medo de que já estivesse muito aparente que o seu rosto estava permanentemente vermelho em torno de seu parceiro.

E a última coisa que ela queria, era ter que explicar a todos exatamente o porquê de ela ser reduzida a um poço de corar, afobada de hormônios femininos quando ela estava perto de seu companheiro de equipe.

Natsu ficou de pé e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça com um bocejo. E por mais que tentasse, ela não podia se ajudar, mas olhava com persistência a ondulação de seus músculos quando ele fez isso. Xingando ela mesma e seus hormônios, Lucy ficou de pé também. Mancando um pouco, enquanto ela estava hesitante em colocar qualquer peso sobre a perna esquerda no caso de ter câimbra de novo, ela pegou a camiseta que estava na cadeira e colocou-a sobre a cabeça.

Ela virou-se para o amigo, mas não conseguiu se acalmar ao encontrar seus olhos divertidos e se ocupou em calçar seus chinelos enquanto falava baixinho, "Obrigado, Natsu".

Ele riu e entrelaçou os dedos atrás da cabeça, inclinando a cabeça de uma forma que a fez querer abraçá-lo contra o peito desesperadamente. "Não tem problema, Lucy. Você precisa comer mais bananas, princesa".

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito com um pequeno beicinho, ela afastou a diversão dele e começou o caminho de volta para seu apartamento, ele caiu no passo atrás dela. "Anotado, _pai._"

Um passo à frente, ele passou o braço sobre seus ombros rígidos e puxou-a para o seu lado. Ela sentiu a vibração quente de sua risada que enviou um arrepio deliciosamente para a sua espinha. "Não seja assim, Luce. Estou dizendo isso só porque eu gosto de você. E eu não quero ter que lhe dar proteína toda vez que você se afogar na piscina."

Ela riu fracamente e olhou para longe dele. "Sim, isso seria um saco." Mas dentro de sua mente, ela se perguntava, _Qual seria a sensação de ser beijada por Natsu? Seria quente ou suave? Ele seria desajeitado e inexperiente ou apaixonado e ansioso?_

Outro rubor amaldiçoado pintou em suas bochechas e Lucy teve que se afastar do seu calor em uma tentativa de resfriar-se contra os seus pensamentos aquecidos.

_Pare com isso, Lucy. Lembre-se, isso é apenas um jogo bobo e inofensivo. Só porque você está atraída por ele não significa que você tem que ter pensamentos sujos sobre ele também. Ele é o seu companheiro de equipe!_

Virando-se para olhar para seu rosto relaxado e sorridente e depois inclinando em direção ao céu claro, ela não podia deixar de se perguntar, _Mas como seria_?

Quando chegaram ao seu apartamento, ela se virou para olhar para ele quando ele não passou em direção à porta para segui-la para dentro.

"Você não vem?" , perguntou ela, com suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas, inclinando a cabeça e penteando alguns fios molhados com sua escova de cabelo. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente sorriu e balançou para trás em seus calcanhares.

"Não, eu acho que Happy está provavelmente ficando muito irritado comigo. Era para eu estar em casa há algum tempo atrás."

Sorrindo, ela cruzou os braços por baixo do peito e recostou-se contra a porta. Mesmo que fosse uma ação inocente, o fez perceber o quanto sua pele era bronzeada, como o material de seu biquíni já tinha encharcado o algodão em torno de seus seios, mostrando como a água fresca tinha feito mamilos se destacarem. Engolindo um seco, ele teve que desviar o olhar antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido como corar.

"Eu disse que ele poderia vir com a gente, mas ele disse que não", disse ela, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Bem, você sabe como os gatos são com água", ele riu um pouco. Dando um passo para trás, ele ergueu a mão em despedida e se preparou para sair. "Vejo você amanhã, Lucy."

"Peraí, Natsu". Fazendo uma pausa, ele observava com uma pequena onda de curiosidade como suas bochechas coradas estavam ainda mais vermelhas e ela deu um passo em direção a ele. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ela colocou as mãos pequenas em seus ombros nus, enviando faíscas para os seus nervos, e ficou sobre a ponta dos pés, inclinando-se para ele. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele sentiu a respiração dela abanando em seu rosto e teve que conter uma pequena onda de decepção quando seus lábios simplesmente tocaram brevemente e inocentemente no rosto bronzeado.

"Boa noite", ela sussurrou contra sua pele antes de seu calor deixa-lo completamente.

Abrindo os olhos, viu-a dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso tímido antes de desaparecer atrás da porta do seu apartamento com uma batida suave.

"Boa noite", ele murmurou para o ar da noite e sem que ele soubesse, um sorriso bobo esticou-se em seus lábios e uma calorosa sensação revestiu suas bochechas. Quando ele se virou para voltar para sua casa, a sensação dos lábios dela ainda estava quente em sua pele.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ei, Happy?" Natsu falou na noite, fazendo seu amigo voar até ele e pousar silenciosamente em seus cabelos de cor-de-rosa. Eles estavam sentados em um silêncio confortável durante toda a noite. Os pensamentos de Natsu lembravam-no da sensação estranha no seu estômago quando Lucy tinha beijado sua bochecha.

Foi muito _estranho._ Afinal, não foi a primeira vez que ela tinha feito isso. E certamente não foi a primeira vez que eles tinham se abraçado. Eles haviam se abraçado centenas de vezes antes, mas ele nunca antes tinha estado tão... _ciente_ dela.

_Eu nunca me senti assim antes_, pensou, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava pela janela de sua casa a floresta densa ao redor. _Não é como se eu não soubesse que ela era uma garota antes_. _Mas agora... eu não sei. Só parece que ela é muito mais mulher agora ..._

"Natsu?"

Ele levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o amigo chama-lo e percebeu que ele tinha ficado em silêncio por algum tempo. Sorrindo timidamente, ele segurou seu queixo na palma da sua mão. "Eu só estava me perguntando se você tem notado como Lucy tem agido estranho ultimamente."

Em cima de sua cabeça, Natsu sentiu uma vibração pequena como uma cantoria de Happy. "Ela está agindo de forma estranha?"

Natsu suspirou e olhou para trás para fora da janela. "Eu não sei. Ela está me dando olhares estranhos, às vezes. E sempre que eu realmente chego perto dela ou a toco, seu rosto fica todo vermelho." Levantando, ele puxou Happy de cima de sua cabeça e colocou-o em seu colo para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Você acha que ela está ficando doente?"

Happy não podia deixar de revirar os olhos como seu pai adotivo. Suspirando, ele sentou-se no colo de Natsu e decidiu que isso era algo que ele não podia simplesmente deixar escapar. Afinal, ele tinha dito a Natsu que Lucy gosta dele por anos, mas ele ainda não tinha entendido.

"Será que ela cheirava estranho em tudo?" Happy perguntou e observou o rosto de Natsu de perto. Natsu piscou e estreitou os olhos enquanto ele pensava sobre isso. Finalmente, ele balançou a cabeça e Happy não poderia deixar de notar um pequeno sorriso jogado nos cantos de sua boca.

"Não. Tem sido um cheiro... Eu não sei, quase nervoso. Às vezes, quando estou ao seu redor, sinto o cheiro de algo a mais sobre ela quando ela fica toda vermelha, mas eu nunca senti antes, então eu não sei o que poderia ser. "

_Tudo o que eu sei é que um cheiro __**delicioso**_, Natsu pensou, mas balançou a cabeça_. Agora não era o momento de pensar nisso._

Balançando a cabeça, Happy teve que esconder sua pequena risada.

_Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava_, ele pensou com um sorriso.

"Ok, então ela não está doente, mas ela está corando sempre ao seu redor e cheira a nervoso quando você está perto dela. O que isso poderia significar?"

Natsu levantou a mão para esfregar a parte de trás do seu pescoço enquanto ele pensava sobre isso. O que faria Lucy ficar nervosa? A última vez que ela cheirava assim por estar tão nervosa e corando foi quando ela estava namorando um cara que... qual o nome dele? Não importava, mas sempre que ela tinha estado perto dele, ela tinha ficado vermelha e cheirava a nervoso.

Em sua conclusão, a confusão começou a nublar seu rosto.

"A última vez que Lucy havia agido desta forma foi quando ela estava namorando um cara que ... mas mesmo assim, ela não tinha aquele outro cheiro sobre ela."

_O que me faz querer pegá-la e levá-la para um lugar onde eu possa violentar ela._

Ele olhou para seu amigo exasperado.

Happy esfregou uma pata pelo seu rosto e suspirou. "Natsu, às vezes eu me pergunto como você se veste de manhã", ele murmurou baixinho para que seu pai adotivo não o ouvisse.

De repente, Natsu se ligou e não pode deixar o calor se arrastasse até seu pescoço. _Então Lucy... gostava dele?_ Ela agia dessa forma sempre que ela estava em torno de um cara que ela gostava muito, como ela agia com o cara que ela tinha ido nesses encontros.

Mas se isso era verdade, então por que ele tem a sensação de que era... mais do que apenas ela gostar dele? Porque, às vezes, ele captava um olhar estranho em seus olhos e ela começava a fazer e dizer coisas que fazia corar e que realmente não ajudavam, mas que ele achava... extremamente sexy.

Quando esse pensamento passou por sua cabeça, seus olhos se arregalaram em satisfação. Happy assistiu do colo de seu pai adotivo uma expressão que nunca tinha visto antes em suas características. Um olhar como se Natsu tivesse sentido o cheiro de uma presa.

Um sorriso diabólico esticou-se em seus lábios e Natsu riu para si mesmo.

Apesar do que todos acreditavam Natsu não era completamente inocente. Ele teve sua parcela de meninas ao longo dos anos. Não tantas como Gray ou Loke, mas isso não o fazia completamente inexperiente. E até mesmo além de seus relacionamentos passados, ele tinha certamente sido atingido por meninas suficientes para ser capaz de pegar os sinais, mesmo sendo um pouco mais lento do que deveria.

Então, Lucy estava tentando seduzi-lo, não estava?

Seu sorriso cresceu um pouco selvagem e suas presas brilharam ao luar minguante, fazendo Happy se sentir um pouco triste por Lucy. Aquele olhar nunca significou nada de bom em todos os anos em que Happy conhecia Natsu.

_Bem... dois podem jogar esse jogo, princesa._

* * *

**Lembrando que a fanfic é rated M por razões ;D**

**O que será que Natsu fará agora? Hehehe. Adoro parar nas partes tensas. *apanha***

**Qualquer errinho, favor avisar.**


	3. Final

_**Yo! Aqui estou eu com a parte final de If You Can't Take The Heat. **_

_**Parte de mim está triste por ter acabado, mas estou doida para ver a reação de vocês. **_

_**E quem sabe futuramente eu traduza outra história de Fairy Tail? Tudo vai depender se as autoras forem tão simpáticas como a Jane. **_

_**Devo avisar que revisei os capítulos anteriores, eu estava postando tudo sem revisar (por se tratar de capítulos longos, é cansativo), mas ao longo dos dias percebi vários erros grotescos... sinto muito mesmo! Qualquer erro que encontrarem nesse, favor, me avisem. **_

_**Sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capítulo!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Parte final**

* * *

"Ei, Lucy, você pode me ajudar um pouco aqui?" Gray chamou de seu quarto enquanto Lucy fazia os toques finais de sua maquiagem no banheiro. Suspirando, ela revirou os olhos e tampou seu batom.

Hoje era o início de uma nova tradição. O Mestre decidiu que, com todas as missões intensas que tinham sido distribuídas nos últimos meses, uma noite de relaxamento era necessária, então, ele propôs uma espécie de Futebol na Fairy Tail. Tradando-se de uma questão formal, Lucy deu uma desculpa para usar o vestido novo que havia comprado há algumas semanas, com um certo Dragon Slayer de cabelos rosa em mente.

Era um vestido preto, simples e sem alças, que abraçava suas curvas como uma segunda pele. Tinha uma fenda que permitia um vislumbre da pele bronzeada de suas pernas enquanto ela se movia. Seu cabelo estava enrolado e amarrado num rabo de cavalo, deixando uma franja acima dos olhos, mostrava sua garganta longa e fina e os ombros. Além de tudo, isso até que não podia ajudar, mas sentia-se sexy quando usava.

Sem mencionar o novo conjunto de lingerie que ela havia comprado.

Corando um pouco, mas sentindo uma onda de confiança, Lucy deu um passo para trás para ter um vislumbre de sua aparência uma última vez, antes de sair de seu banheiro para ajudar seu companheiro de equipe desesperançoso.

Gray apareceu ali uma hora antes, com uma pilha de roupas e um olhar de pânico. Descobriu que esse futebol seria o seu primeiro encontro com Juvia, e o mago de gelo havia entrado em pânico ao pensar sobre o que ele deveria fazer. Sabendo o quanto Lucy adorava essas coisas, ele tinha pedido a sua ajuda.

Entrando em seu quarto, suspirou ligeiramente quando o avistou. Ele estava na frente de seu espelho de corpo inteiro, franzindo a testa para seu reflexo e brincando com a gravata. Lucy havia escolhido uma calça preta com o botão cinza claro, sua coloração adequava-se perfeitamente com as íris escuras dele e seu cabelo com tom de meia-noite.

Quando a ouviu se aproximar, Gray virou-se para ela com um pequeno cenho. Olhando para sua expressão, ela deu-lhe um sorriso gentil e adiantou-se para ajudá-lo. Amarrando sua gravata e com as mãos rápidas e hábeis, ela alisou as palmas na parte da frente da camisa para se livrar de algumas rugas e amassados, e antes de recuar, ela ajustou seu colarinho. Olhando-o, ela não podia deixar de sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Vendo seus olhos cheios d'água, Gray entrou em pânico, olhando ao redor da sala como se estivesse procurando uma fuga. Ele deu um passo ligeiro em sua direção. "L-Lucy. Não chore. Vamos lá...", disse ele, dando mais um passo em direção a ela e colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

Ela riu fracamente e acenou com a preocupação. Piscando rapidamente, ela tentou parar as lágrimas sentimentais que queriam cair. "Não é nada sério. Você... Você está com um olhar tão bonitinho e eu estou tão animada com você e a Juvia..." ela parou e riu de novo, limpando com a mão debaixo de seus olhos para certificar-se que o rímel não borraria. "Não se preocupe comigo. Se você não sair agora, vai se atrasar para o encontro, _senhor_."

Gray soltou um suspiro de alívio quando viu as lágrimas secarem e ela lhe lançou um sorriso genuíno. Por um segundo, ele teve medo de que ela iria começar a chorar, e não havia nada que o fazia entrar em pânico senão as lágrimas de uma companheira de equipe.

Sorrindo, Gray galantemente ofereceu-lhe o braço e Lucy cumprimentou-o com uma reverência falsa. "Obrigado, Sr. Fullbuster".

"Disponha, senhorita Heartphillia".

Rindo, eles deixaram o apartamento de Lucy e dirigiram-se até os três blocos da guilda.

Quando estavam dentro da vista da guilda, Lucy não podia deixar de examinar os rostos tentando achar a cabeça cor-de-rosa de seu Dragon Slayer favorito. Ela teve de esmagar uma onda de decepção quando ela não o viu. Ela virou-se para a porta, onde estava seu companheiro de equipe.

Ele estava olhando para a massa de membros da guilda, uma luz nervosa em seus olhos. "Gray", ela chamou suavemente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante. "Eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer bem. Agora vá, antes de fazer a pobre menina pensar que você mudou de ideia."

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar sua bochecha antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão para procurar o par do seu encontro. Olhando para ele, Lucy não pôde deixar de dar um suspiro. Eles não sabiam a sorte que tinham ao perceber onde esse relacionamento levaria, mas claro, Juvia já tinha percebido muito antes do que Gray, mas pelo menos eles estavam juntos agora.

O que era mais do que Lucy poderia dizer para ela e Natsu. Enquanto Lucy tinha finalmente chegado à conclusão de que ela era atraída por seu companheiro e gostava dele como mais do que um amigo, ela não deveria se sentir assim, mas sentia como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles. Mesmo que ela tenha tentado seduzi-lo, ela tinha feito tudo o que ela sabia para levá-lo a achar o seu caminho, mas ele ainda mostrava um sinal de que não tinha notado nada.

"Por que está suspirando, princesa?" uma voz rouca perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela. Ofegante, Lucy girou sobre seus calcanhares e viu Natsu de pé atrás dela, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. Ele usava uma calça escura e simples, juntamente com uma camisa escura, mas os dois primeiros botões estavam desabotoados, mostrando sua pele bronzeada. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam tão caóticos como nunca e seus olhos escuros brilhavam para ela. Não havia como negar isso, ele tirou o seu fôlego.

"Natsu", ela finalmente respirou e sentiu um rubor aquecer seu rosto, esforçando-se para manter contato visual com ele. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Há poucos minutos... Eu vi você com Gray." Algo em seu tom mudou e Lucy franziu a testa. "Vocês dois estão aqui... juntos?"

Uma risada borbulhou de sua garganta contra a sua vontade. "Não! Você está brincando? Claro que não! Ele só precisava de ajuda para se preparar porque esta noite é o seu primeiro encontro com a Juvia."

Natsu franziu a testa e olhou para longe de seu rosto sorridente. "Bem, Erza não poderia tê-lo ajudado ou algo assim? Quero dizer, por que _você_ tem que fazer isso?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco e não conseguia parar a pequena onda de esperança e alegria que surgiu em seu tom. "Por que, Natsu? Você está com _ciúmes?_"

Em vez do escárnio que ela esperava dele, ele se virou para olhar para ela, seus olhos sombreados e com uma expressão que nunca tinha visto em seu rosto antes. O sorriso dela caiu e ela podia sentir seu ritmo cardíaco começar a acelerar e seu sangue começa a esquentar em suas bochechas. Ele estendeu uma mão, deslizando uma ponta do seu dedo na pele logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha e traçou uma trilha leve até para baixo de sua garganta. A respiração dela ficou presa em seu peito e arrepios eclodiam ao longo de seus braços.

Quando ele falou com sua voz rouca, ela sentiu um arrepio dançar por sua espinha: "Talvez eu esteja. O que diria para isso, princesa?" ele perguntou, dando um passo para mais perto dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela tentava controlar sua respiração. "E-Eu diria que é uma p-perda de tempo", ela respirava.

Ela respirava ligeiramente quando sentiu o tórax dele pressionado contra o dela quando ele se aproximou o suficiente para ela sentir o calor de seu corpo. Um espiral de calor começou a se reunir em seu estômago, quando ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e roçou os lábios em sua bochecha, por mais que Gray havia feito, a sensação era diferente. Dessa vez, no entanto, não era uma pincelada de lábios amigável. Essa era uma tática de sedução e Lucy sentiu as mãos e seus lábios começarem a tremer. "Eu tenho que discordar, _Lucy_", ele sussurrou contra seu pescoço quando ele baixou a cabeça para sentir o cheiro dela e acariciar a junção de seu pescoço com ombro, provocando. "Ter ciúmes de uma mulher tão bonita nunca é..." ele soprou um jato de ar quente ao longo de sua clavícula e Lucy teve que morder o lábio para segurar um gemido. "Perda de tempo".

_O que diabos ele está fazendo comigo?_ A parte do cérebro de Lucy gritou em reação a sua atenção, enquanto que a maioria de seu corpo simplesmente acalmava-se e com a sensação do calor dele tão próximo dela e a passagem dos lábios macios em sua pele sensível do pescoço.

_De onde quer que isso esteja vindo_, ela pensou distante quando ela o sentiu sorrir contra sua garganta. _Por favor, não deixe ele parar._

Rosnando de satisfação, Natsu não se conteve ao sentir uma onda de excitação tão poderosa que quase o fez sucumbir a ela no momento em que ela se entregou a ele, como uma massa de vidraceiro quente em suas mãos.

_Ela é toda __**minha**__ agora._

"Depois de tudo", continuou ele, enquanto sua mão segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dela para inclinar a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos confusos e aturdidos de paixão. "Uma boa visão é sempre... _apreciada._"

Com suas palavras, Lucy suspirou e endureceu em seus braços. "N-Natsu?" ela perguntou hesitante.

_Merda, ele está na minha! O que eu faço?_

Ela levantou a mão para pressionar contra seu peito firme, talvez para afastá-lo ou dar-lhe a si mesma algo para se segurar enquanto ele deslizava os lábios de sua bochecha até a orelha. "Talvez agora você vá pensar duas vezes antes de tentar tomar um dragão", ele sussurrou contra sua pele.

Ela estava prestes a cair para trás e escapar de seu abraço irritantemente quente, mas parou quando sentiu os lábios dele pressionar um escaldante beijo sobre um pedaço de pele logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha. Ela estremeceu quando sentiu os lábios e permitiu que sua língua molhada traçasse sua pele, e não conseguiu abafar seu gemido quando ele franziu os lábios e puxou sua pele, sem dúvida, deixando uma marca. Sentindo os dentes deixando a marca um momento antes que sua língua lambesse a área dolorida, ela suspirou. Mas logo depois, seus lábios e seu calor se foram, deixando-a atordoada e piscando para limpar sua mente enevoada.

Olhando em volta, ela viu que ele tinha desaparecido completamente e sentiu os joelhos, finalmente, ceder, fazendo-a encostar do lado da guilda para que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

_Caramba_, ela pensou, sentindo uma mistura de excitação e medo girar em seu estômago. _Estou tão ferrada_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nunca antes Lucy tinha agradecido tanto na vida do que neste momento ao estar em casa. Suspirou. O futebol não tinha ido bem. A noite inteira tinha sido tensa, Lucy constantemente buscava por entre as cabeças uma cabeça específica de cabelo rosa.

Não que ela estivesse evitando-o. Ela estava _tentando_ evitá-lo. Parecia que assim que ela iria relaxar e começar a se divertir, até ela sentir o calor em suas costas, seu hálito quente em seu pescoço, provocando arrepios de prazer por sua espinha e fazendo-a ficar tensa antes que ele fosse embora. Ela tinha passado a noite toda em estado de hiper e semi-excitação ao pensar nisso.

Para não dizer que foi frustrante, foi um eufemismo colossal. Atingira os limites da _agonia_.

Mas agora, ela estava em relativa segurança em seu apartamento e ela finalmente sentiu seus ombros relaxarem. Gemendo de satisfação quando ela tirou os saltos, ela levou uma mão para trás dela para chegar ao zíper de seu vestido, mas ele não parece ceder. Franzindo a testa, ela puxou um pouco mais forte, mas ficou com medo de rasgá-lo então ele manteve-se teimosamente preso.

"Mas que diabos!" amaldiçoou sob sua respiração e tentou mexer o zíper, mas sem sucesso. Ela estava prestes a tentar dançar para fora do vestido, quando ela sentiu um par de mãos ásperas em torno do zíper e um calor familiar em suas costas. Ela congelou e sentiu o sangue começar a aquecer.

"N-Natsu", ela murmurou.

Atrás dela, ele estalou a língua em uma quase repreensão.

"Lucy, Lucy. Você parece estar tendo um pouco de dificuldade, Princesa." Sua voz rouca enviou uma onda de excitação tão aguda que ela pôde ver as ondulações de seus músculos através de suas roupas quando ele se aproximou dela. Ela sentiu o engate de seu fôlego quando ele deslizou os lábios ao longo da linha dos ombros e se amaldiçoou por estar tremendo tão visivelmente.

Este homem pretendia torturá-la a noite toda. Ela tinha todo o direito do mundo de estar furiosa com ele, ou pelo menos muito irritada. Mas ela não sentiu nenhuma dessas coisas. De qualquer coisa que ela poderia sentir, suas atenções faziam-na feliz, frustrada e excitada a ponto de doer, mas feliz ao menos. Este era um lado de Natsu que ela esperava que ela fosse capaz de ver com muito mais frequência.

Natsu sorriu em triunfo quando Lucy simplesmente deixou as mãos cair molemente para os lados do corpo e distraidamente inclinou a cabeça para o lado para lhe dar melhor acesso ao seu pescoço e ombro.

Ao longo de toda a noite, ele teve que se conter para toma-la tantas vezes até que ele tivesse perdido a conta. Toda vez que ela suspirava de contentamento ou reprimia um gemido de aprovação, ele sentia seu pico de excitação elevar-se para novos níveis. Mas ele segurou-se. Afinal, não havia nada que um predador mais amava do que brincar com sua presa antes de mata-la. Era mais divertido dessa forma.

Distribuiu uma série de beijos ao longo de seu ombro, até o lado de seu pescoço. Natsu sentiu o zíper em suas mãos por um momento antes de ceder, permitindo que o material de seu vestido revelasse parte das costas. Alcançando a frente com uma mão, ele deslizou um dedo para baixo da pele exposta e provocou um suspiro tranquilo da mulher silenciosa em seus braços. Ele apertou seus lábios contra a área onde a mandíbula encontrou seu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios para permitir a sua língua um breve gosto de sua pele.

"N-Natsu", ela gemeu, sentindo seus joelhos começarem a tremer pelo o ataque sensorial.

Ele cantarolava em resposta e continuou sua leitura em seu pescoço, seus dentes saindo para beliscar sua pele em intervalos aleatórios e fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás para descansar em seu ombro enquanto o corpo dela explodia em arrepios. "Por quê?" ela teve de limpar a garganta para se livrar de sua rouquidão. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

O Dragon Slayer fez uma pausa e estabeleceu o queixo em seu ombro enquanto ele pensava sobre isso. Lucy teve tempo para recuperar o fôlego e tentar limpar a mente do torpor apaixonado que ele a tinha colocado. Virando a cabeça, pelo canto do olho ela podia distinguir o rosto pensativo dele enquanto ele pensava sobre a sua pergunta. Ela pegou o brilho de seus dentes na penumbra um momento antes do domínio dele mudar para sua cintura fina, então, ele rodou-a para que ela pudesse encará-lo.

Ofegante, Lucy perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pesadamente contra seu peito. Facilmente tomando o seu peso, ele estendeu a mão até a ponta do queixo e o ergueu para que ele pudesse olhar em seus grandes olhos castanhos. O sorriso dele era grande e feroz quando ele sorriu para ela.

"Porque, Lucy Heartfillia, eu quero você." Ele se inclinou para frente para depositar um beijo no canto da boca. "Eu quero tudo de você... E até o final da noite," ele sussurrou, depositando uma série de beijos ao longo de suas bochechas e pálpebras, fazendo-a tremular, e disse com os olhos fechados. "Estou pensando em conhecer cada." Ele beijou uma pálpebra. "Pequena". Ele beijou a outra. "Parte". Ele beijou um dos cantos de sua boca. "De você". E ele beijou o outro canto de sua boca, fazendo seus lábios tremem e doerem.

Lucy sentiu seu rosto corar com as palavras dele e levou as mãos até o seu ombro para se afastar o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Ele permitiu que ela fosse para trás sem nenhuma objeção e viu como ela procurou seus olhos para algo, o rosto solene e sério. Ele sorriu para ela, suas mãos subindo para, distraidamente, esfregar a pele macia que estava nua diante do zíper aberto.

Aparentemente encontrando o que estava procurando, Lucy deu um pequeno sorriso tímido para ele. Ela passou as mãos até a base de seu pescoço, seus polegares alisando em círculos em sua pele quente. Seu toque fez a pele dele formigar deliciosamente, suas pálpebras caíram como um mastro, e, um grunhido de satisfação retumbou em seu peito.

"Só para você saber, isso significa muito para mim, e não apenas alguma aventura de uma noite", ela murmurou baixinho, seu olhar nunca deixando o seu. Em suas palavras, seu sorriso suavizou um pouco e ele apertou-lhe a frente para que ela descansa-se contra seu peito.

"É claro que eu sei disso. Assim como você sabe que isso não é apenas uma noite para mim também. É muito mais do que isso, e, nós dois sabemos."

Balançando a cabeça contra o peito dele, Lucy sentiu uma onda de felicidade inundar seu peito e fechou os olhos com um suspiro de contentamento.

Natsu lentamente começou a caminhar agarrado à ela, para trás, em direção à cama, quando ele murmurou suas próximas palavras contra seu pescoço. "Bem, já que estamos ambos na mesma página... Que tal se eu conseguir tirar esse vestido pesado?"

Lucy levantou a cabeça e não conseguia conter seu rubor e a emoção que tomou conta de seu rosto ao ouvir suas palavras e a promessa. Ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos nublados de desejo e afeto. Circulando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ela o puxou para ela, de modo que os lábios dele pairassem a centímetros dos seus.

"Então o que você está esperando, Sr. Dragon Slayer?"

Com um grunhido pequeno, ele finalmente apertou seus lábios contra os dela – o que ele havia evitado de fazer toda a noite, sabendo que ele não seria capaz de parar, se ele o fizesse. No seu sabor, ele gemeu e passou os braços em volta da cintura para pressioná-la forte contra ele.

Lucy passou as mãos no pescoço dele até enterrá-los em seu cabelo rosa suave, segurando-os. Ela já tinha sido beijada antes, uns beijinhos tímidos de alguns caras quando era mais jovem, mas nunca antes ela havia sido beijada assim. Natsu devorou-a completamente, não deixando nada sem passar, exceto ânsia apaixonada. Quando seus lábios se separaram para que sua língua quente dele passasse, ela separou-os em um suspiro de surpresa. Ele não perdeu um momento e ansiosamente começou a explorar os recessos da boca dele.

Deus, ela tem um gosto melhor do que jamais sonhou. Ele sabia que, enquanto vivesse, ele nunca iria esquecer-se do seu sabor e a sensação dela. Nem os seus gemidos abafados de descoberta e emoção que quase o levava ao limite.

Mantendo um braço em volta de sua cintura, a outra mão deslizou para baixo de seus quadris para encontrar a fenda de abertura em seu vestido e mergulhou para sentir sua pele suave. Sua mão correu para tocar sua coxa macia e pressionou levemente seus quadris contra o seu.

Separando sua boca da dela para avidamente tomar uma golfada de ar, ele rapidamente anexou sua boca em sua garganta, mordiscando e sugando ao longo do caminho. Tudo. Enquanto sua mão livre percorreu para baixo para se juntar a sua outra, apertou-a contra ele, provocando um tremendo gemido de sua garganta.

"Você sente o que faz comigo?" ele disse contra o seu pescoço enquanto ele resistia contra ela. Lucy abriu a boca e ofegou em silêncio e seus olhos brilharam de luxúria ao se abrir quando ela sentiu a excitação dele pressionando contra ela. Suas mãos estavam impacientes e instáveis, vieram para frente para puxar a camisa de colarinho, desesperadas para sentir a pele dele. Com um grunhido de frustração, ela agarrou as extremidades do material e puxou-a, botões caindo, assim liberando sua pele para ela. Ao ouvir o som de sua camisa rasgando, ele riu contra seu pescoço.

"Ansiosa por nós?" ele perguntou em um tom provocativo quando se afastou para olhar para seu rosto corado. Ela sorriu para ele, passando as palmas de suas mãos ao longo de seu peito.

"Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu estive imaginando isso, Natsu."

Ele sorriu para ela, embalando seu rosto com as mãos e fazendo carícias lentas. "Se é o mesmo tempo em que eu estive imaginando, então também tem sido extremamente longo."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Na ponta dos pés, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço para trazer seus lábios de volta para os dela. Esse beijo não fora tão quente quanto o outro tinha sido, em vez disso, abrandou um ritmo suave. Lucy sentiu seu coração apertar no peito quando ele colocou uma série de beijinhos em seus lábios antes que ele se afastasse completamente. Ela choramingou um pouco com a perda de calor e seus olhos abertos tremularam ao olhar para ele. Ele sorriu em resposta e deu um puxão significativo no material de seu vestido.

Contra a sua vontade, um arrepio dançou por seu pescoço e suas mãos estavam relutantes em fazer o que ele quisesse. Mordendo o lábio, ela puxou o material de seda de seu vestido para cima sobre a cabeça, deixando-a sem nada, só com um sutiã rosa rendado sem alças e combinando em conjunto com a calcinha. Apesar de ela estar toda confiante antes, ela não conseguia parar de envolver seus braços em volta de si para esconder a pele da visão dele.

Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa para ela e gentilmente separou seus braços, colocando-os para descansar em seus ombros para que ele pudesse olhar para ela sem qualquer obstrução.

"Deixe-me olhar para você", ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e apontou o seu olhar para a sua garganta, assim ela não podia ver quaisquer expressões que passaram sobre sua face, e distraidamente, girava um pedaço de seu cabelo em torno de seu dedo indicador.

Natsu percorreu as mãos sobre os lados de seu corpo, os olhos deliciando-se com a visão dela. Ela era requintada, a partir de seu rosto tímido, e mergulhou até a sua cintura e os reflexos de seus quadris, e fez todo o caminho até as unhas dos pés. Parando de olhar, ele correu um dedo entre os seios volumosos para arranca seu sutiã. Sorrindo, ele pegou o olhar dela no seu.

"Isso é novo?"

Ela corou de novo e balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Ele riu e passou o polegar sobre o mamilo coberto, fazendo-a ofegar e arcar-se para ele. "Eu gosto", ele murmurou. "Mas eu vou gostar ainda mais de você."

Com isso, ele levou as mãos até as suas coxas e levantou-a contra ele. Rangendo de surpresa, ela apertou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e enlaçou automaticamente suas longas pernas em volta de sua cintura, enquanto ele os dirigia para a cama.

Natsu teve que abafar um gemido quando ela colocou suas pernas em torno dele, trazendo seu calor contra ele. Em vez de jogá-la na cama de forma arrebatadora como desejava, ele apoiou um joelho no colchão e colocou-a suavemente em sua superfície. Relutantemente, ele se afastou de seu corpo quente e sentiu uma onda de prazer quando ela fez beicinho quando ele se afastou dela.

Rapidamente, ele encolheu os ombros para fora dos restos de sua camisa de colarinho e estendeu a mão para a fivela, mas parou quando as mãos delicadas dela chegaram lá antes dele. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Lucy – que agora se encontrava de joelhos sobre a cama, com o rosto ainda corado, mas com o olhar sincero.

"Deixe-me", ela murmurou. Sem dizer nada, ele deixou suas mãos caírem para os lados do corpo e acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio para manter-se no controle. Os músculos de seu abdome contraíram-se quando os dedos dela roçaram a pele sensível do seu umbigo e ele apertou seus punhos, seus olhos fortemente fechados.

Embora Lucy pudesse sentir suas mãos tremendo e um blush furioso em seu rosto, vê-lo lutar pelo controle ao seu toque lhe deu confiança suficiente para continuar. Desafivelando seu cinto, ela cuidadosamente o tirou dos passadores, puxando seus quadris para ela ligeiramente. Alcançando o botão de suas calças, sentiu-o endurecer e teve que esconder seu pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Era bom saber que ela empurrava seus limites, tanto como ele empurrava os dela.

Finalmente liberando o botão e deslizando o zíper, ela puxou as calças e, lentamente, deslizou para baixo de seus quadris, deixando-o sem nada, só de cueca. Lucy sentiu o rubor intensificar a novos níveis, quando ela ficou cara a cara com a evidência dele. Quando ele riu, olhou para cima para ver os seus olhos escuros e latentes para ela, seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso que tirou o fôlego.

Gentilmente, ele se aproximou dela, fazendo-a arcar ligeiramente para trás, enquanto ele começou a engatinhar sobre ela na cama, a centímetros de seu rosto, e com seu sorriso crescendo a cada segundo. Deitando-a completamente de costas, ele beijou sua boca com força por momento o suficiente para enviar sua mente de volta para o nevoeiro de desejo.

"Você vê o que você faz comigo, princesa?" ele disse contra seus lábios. Ela só pôde suspirar em resposta enquanto seu corpo pressionava contra o dela suavemente pelo o colchão.

Ele se afastou de seus lábios machucados e começou a trilhar beijos acalorados na garganta até o peito descansando apenas entre os seios. Quando ele parou, Lucy deixou os olhos se abrirem para olhar para ele e viu-o franzindo a testa para seu sutiã, com os olhos frustrados enquanto pensava em uma forma de tirá-lo.

Ela riu e sentiu uma poderosa onda de afeição que quase a fez chorar. Ele era demais, às vezes. Arqueando as costas, ela levou os braços por trás e soltou o sutiã, arrancando-o, e jogando-o em algum canto escuro e desconhecido de seu quarto, ficando nua aos seus olhos.

Ele sorriu para ela por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção para seus seios. Cantarolando, ele começou uma trilha de mais beijos ao redor de cada mama, fazendo-a gemer.

Seus olhos se abriram e os lábios se entreabriram em um grito silencioso quando a boca quente dele finalmente encontrou o seu caminho para um mamilo e ele deu uma chupada rígida, depois, acalmando-a com algumas lambidas quentes. Suas costas se arquearam e ela enterrou suas mãos em sua cabeleira rosa. Quando ele riu, ela sentiu todo o caminho até seu âmago e choramingou com o sentimento.

"N-Natsu", ela gemeu quando ele mudou sua atenção de um seio para o outro. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e ela pedia por mais, mas a cueca era um obstáculo para ele. Sua respiração tornou-se errática quando ele começou a trilhar seus beijos no seu estômago até embaixo, embaixo, embaixo... até parar na calcinha rendada. Seu coração começou a bater forte em seus ouvidos e fecho seus punhos por sua cabeça como se fossem meras folhas.

Ele adorava vê-la se contorcendo sob ele. Água se formou em sua boa quando sentiu o perfume inebriante de sua excitação dobrar quando ele desceu mais perto de seu núcleo quente.

Puxou sua calcinha para baixo de suas longas pernas, a jogando-a no chão, ele voltou sua atenção para ela, lambendo os lábios em antecipação.

Lucy não esperava ver estrelas por trás de suas pálpebras quando ele finalmente apertou a boca contra seu núcleo quente. Ela arqueou e gemeu, impotente, onda após onda de prazer vindo e fazendo-a cambalear.

"Natsu ... oh meu- _Natsu!_", choramingou, sentiu o calor começar a consumir seu estômago, e embora ela não soubesse o que iria acontecer quando atingisse seu limite, ela ansiava por ele desesperadamente.

Mas, assim como o calor em seu estômago enrolado ao ponto de quebrar, ele afastou-se dela com um sorriso de satisfação. Ela gritou em alarme quando ela sentiu o calor deixá-la e abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo sacudir a cueca antes de voltar em cima dela. Olhando para seu rosto corado e os lábios machucados, Natsu não podia deixar de inclinar-se para reivindicar seus lábios com os seus. Ele se afastou o suficiente para travar os olhos com os dela quando ele se posicionou em sua entrada e parou. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e puxando-o para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a pontada de dor na parte inferior do estômago e sentiu Natsu congelar acima dela. Ele depositou beijos ao longo de suas bochechas, sussurrando desculpas e palavras de encorajamento.

Natsu não conseguia se acalmar com uma sensação de triunfo em seu peito, ele seria o seu único. Mas ver a dor em suas expressões, não ajudava, e se sentia culpado com o quão _bom_ ele estava se sentindo naquele momento. Reuniu toda a sua força de vontade para não pressioná-la ainda mais.

Quando, finalmente, a dor diminuiu, Lucy mexeu experimentalmente seus quadris e suspirou com a sensação de prazer que ele induziu. Acima dela, Natsu ofegava pesadamente e apoiou sua testa suada em seu ombro enquanto ele tentava se controlar.

Atentamente, ela revirou os quadris mais uma vez e gemeu. Com esses seus movimentos, ele olhou para ela e quando ele viu seu incentivo, não pôde mais se controlar, então se enterrou nela, tanto quanto pôde, fazendo ambos gemer de prazer.

Hesitantes, eles começaram a se mover juntos, mas gradualmente crescia a confiança e a velocidade. Envolvendo-se completamente em torno dele com as pernas, ela sentiu o calor, o aumento da pressão em seu estômago e procurava desesperadamente por alívio. Levantou os quadris para encontrar com as estocadas dele, mordendo a pele de seu ombro para abafar seus gritos.

Sentiu-a perto de seu limite, Natsu abaixou a cabeça para abafar o grito dela e gemia em sua boca enquanto ela o deixou no limite.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mais tarde, embalada contra o peito nu de Natsu embaixo das cobertas, Lucy distraidamente traçou padrões em sua pele e sorriu. Inclinando a cabeça para cima, ela viu seu sorriso e os olhos fechados.

"Ei, Natsu", ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Hm?" ele perguntou preguiçosamente, com a mão acariciando-a na parte de trás do pescoço até o topo de suas coxas.

"De onde é que tudo isto vem? Quero dizer, eu nunca soube que tinha_ isso_ em você... não que eu esteja reclamando."

Semicerrando um olho aberto para olhar para ela, seu sorriso tornou-se grande o suficiente para assumir todo o seu rosto. "Acredite ou não, Lucy, eu sou um homem e tenho hormônios. Eu não os ouço muitas vezes, mas eu estou feliz por ter ouvido essa noite."

Ela assentiu em acordo. "Mas por que agora? Quero dizer, você nunca demonstrou qualquer atração por mim antes..."

Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso travesso quando ele rolou-os na cama de modo que ele estivesse por cima dela. "Bem, Lucy... Posso ignorar meus hormônios às vezes, mas isso não significa que eu sou completamente alheio. Você planejou me seduzir e isso só funcionou porque eu tinha planejado seduzi-la meses atrás."

Ela ficou boquiaberta para ele. "Então, você sabia o tempo todo o que eu estava fazendo?"

Ele riu timidamente. "Bem, não de primeira, para ser honesto. Mas quando eu descobri, eu percebi que eu iria mostrar que seus sentimentos são recíprocos, sabe?"

Ela riu dele e puxou-o para um beijo quente. "Oh, que atencioso da sua parte."

Ele sorriu contra seus lábios. "Eu não sou nada se eu não for atencioso com você."

* * *

**_FIM!_**

**_E aí, gostaram? Opiniões sinceras!_**


End file.
